starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Padawan
*Ben SoloStar Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *Eldra KaitisDark Maul 2 *Ezra Bridger *Ferren BarrDark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 16: Mers de Feu 4 *Galdos StouffStar Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga *Kanan JarrusUne Nouvelle Aube *Knox *Luke SkywalkerStar Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *Mace WinduMace Windu 4 *Nahdar Vebb *Nes Ukul *Obi-Wan Kenobi *ReyStar Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *Tan YusterStar Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force *Whie Malreaux *Zett JukassaStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Affiliation=Ordre Jedi }}Au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, un Padawan était un jeune sensible à la Force entraîné pour devenir un jour Chevalier Jedi. Formation Au départ, les Padawans étaient des jeunes sensibles à La Force, entraînés en classe par un professeur. Après avoir atteint un certain âge, le Padawan était confié à un Chevalier Jedi ou à un Maître Jedi pour commencer leur formation individuelle. C'était initialement au Jedi de choisir le Padawan qu'il souhaitait former, mais le Haut Conseil Jedi se réservait le droit d'attribuer lui-même un Padawan à un Jedi. Les apprentis partaient souvent en mission avec leurs maîtres dans le cadre de leur formation individuelle.Star Wars : Sur le Front Le Code Jedi interdisait aux Jedi de former plus d'un Padawan ou un apprenti à la fois. Suivant la tradition, les Padawans portaient une tresse symbolisant leur rang au sein de l'Ordre. Une fois passées toutes les épreuves Jedi, le Padawan était promu au rang de Chevalier Jedi. Histoire Pendant la Guerre des Clones, le Haut Conseil Jedi commença à attribuer lui-même les Padawans aux Jedi plutôt que de les laisser choisir leur propre apprenti. Au cours de la guerre, les Padawans se virent attribuer le grade de commandants Jedi au sein de la Grande Armée de la République et aidèrent à mener les soldats clones de la République Galactique contre la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Après la création de l'Empire Galactique, certains ex-Padawans ayant survécu à l'Ordre 66 ou ayant quitté l'Ordre Jedi avant que la Purge Jedi n'ait lieu, rejoignirent la rébellion naissante.Dawn of Rebellion En coulisses Le terme de Padawan apparut pour la première fois en 1977 dans le film de George Lucas Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir. Apparitions *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 5'' *''L'Ère de la République : Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *''Mace Windu 4'' *''Mace Windu 5'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film * *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Kanan 7 : Premier Sang 1'' *''Kanan 8 : Premier Sang 2'' *''Kanan 9 : Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11 : Premier Sang 5'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1 : Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2 : Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 5: L'Élu 5'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Kanan 3 : Le dernier Padawan 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 13: Mers de Feu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 14: Mers de Feu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 15: Mers de Feu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 16: Mers de Feu 4'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 17: Mers de Feu 5'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 2'' *''Kanan 4 : Le dernier Padawan 4'' *''Kanan 5 : Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 25: La Forteresse de Vador 7'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Star Wars 7: Le dernier de ses semblables'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' * *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels Magazine'' *''À l'Épreuve du danger'' *''Kanan 6 : Le dernier Padawan 6'' *''Kanan 12 : Premier Sang 6'' * *"Menacés 1" — Star Wars Aventures 7 *"Menacés 2" — Star Wars Aventures 8 *''Thrawn : Alliances'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princesse Leia 1'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Plateau de Yavin"" — Star Wars Aventures 2 *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *"Ennuis à Tibrin 1" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *"Ennuis à Tibrin 2" — Star Wars Aventures 5 *"Mind Your Manners" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2018 *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 1'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 2'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 3'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 4'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Star Wars Annuel 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 3: Vador 3'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *''Star Wars 11: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 4'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Vador Abattu 1'' *''Dark Vador 13: Vador Abattu 2'' *''Star Wars 13: Vador Abattu 3'' *''Dark Vador 14: Vador Abattu 4'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 17: Prison Rebelle 2'' *''Star Wars 18: Prison Rebelle 3'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 25: En Bout de Course 6'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Star Wars 27: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 2'' *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' *''Star Wars 29: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 4'' *''Star Wars 30: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2'' *''La Citadelle Hurlante 1'' *''Star Wars 31: La Citadelle Hurlante 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 7: La Citadelle Hurlante 3'' *''Star Wars 32: La Citadelle Hurlante 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 8: La Citadelle Hurlante 5'' *''Star Wars 33: Des Rebelles Naufragés'' *''Docteur Aphra 9: L'Énorme Magot 1'' *''Star Wars 36: La Revanche de l'Astromécano'' *''Star Wars 37: Fierté Impériale'' *''Star Wars 38: Les Cendres de Jedha 1'' *''Star Wars 39: Les Cendres de Jedha 2'' *''Star Wars 40: Les Cendres de Jedha 3'' *''Star Wars 41: Les Cendres de Jedha 4'' *''Star Wars 42: Les Cendres de Jedha 5'' *''Star Wars 43: Les Cendres de Jedha 6'' *''Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi – Les Tempêtes de Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 1'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 2'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 3'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 4'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 5'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 6'' *''Star Wars 50: La Mort de l'Espoir 1'' *''Star Wars 51: La Mort de l'Espoir 2'' *''Star Wars 52: La Mort de l'Espoir 3'' *''Star Wars 53: La Mort de l'Espoir 4'' *''Star Wars 54: La Mort de l'Espoir 5'' *''Star Wars 55: La Mort de l'Espoir 6'' *''Star Wars 56: La Fuite 1'' *''Star Wars 57: La Fuite 2'' *''Star Wars 58: La Fuite 3'' *''Star Wars 59: La Fuite 4'' *''Star Wars 60: La Fuite 5'' *''Star Wars 61: La Fuite 6'' *''Star Wars 62'' *''Star Wars 63'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Luke vs le Wampa, l'évasion de la caverne" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Luke vs Dark Vador, rejoins-moi" *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Cible mouvante'' *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Bon, la Brute et le Rebelle"" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force''(roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (album jeunesse) *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Les Derniers Jedi 1'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 2'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 3'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 4'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: Le Réveil 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27: Le Réveil 2'' *''Poe Dameron 28: Le Réveil 3'' *Star Wars épisode IX : L'Ascension de Skywalker }} Sources * *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Titres Jedi Catégorie:Padawan